


An Appealing Image

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompts, three-sentence fic, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean doesn't normally like the way photographers portray Elijah in fashion shoots, but he finds one shot from Angeleno Magazine especially appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appealing Image

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Tol_Eressea for OTP Summer Dreams Month. We were challenged to write a Frodo/Sam or Sean/Elijah fic comprised of exactly three sentences, and based on a member's prompt. This prompt came from Lbilover: Sean/Elijah, write three sentences to go with this image. The image is one from Elijah's photoshoot for Angeleno Magazine, which accompanies the text.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Angeleno_couch_fullenhanced.jpg.html)

Sean doesn't normally like photoshoots where Elijah models rather than is just photographed because most of the photographers try to reinvent him, putting him in outrageous outfits and bizarre situations when the real Elijah is so utterly perfect just the way he is, but this one shot in _Angeleno_ is different. 

He's lying on a boldly-colored divan wearing a pink floral shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first three buttons undone, his pose deceptively innocent, one leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee, his left hand resting on his jeans, his pinkie slipped inside the large hole in the middle of the crotch. 

His blue eyes look straight into the camera, his expression so brazenly inviting that he could be a Sixteenth Century courtesan awaiting a lover, an image Sean finds so appealing that he decides a divan would be the perfect addition to their bedroom.


End file.
